Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall is an online game developed by Cartoon Network and Grigon Entertainment. The idea is to take control of a custom character for us traveling the FusionFall's universe in order to save the new threat. On the way they encounter characters from the Cartoon Network series like The Powerpuff Girls, Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force), Mac and Bloo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and many others... During the first year of service, the complete set required a paid subscription. Free accounts could only access a part of the game content. However, this distinction has ceased to exist after the date April 19, 2010, where FusionFall became a game free. Plot Planet Fusion is a new danger that is about to conquer the Cartoon Network earth. So all the characters of the Cartoon Network heroes ( Toonami, Dexter's Laboratory, Jonny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed,Edd and Eddy, Courage The Cowardly Dog, Samurai Jack, Codename:KND, Foster's Home, The Life & Times of Juniper Lee, Ben 10, Chowder, Jonny Test, Flapjack, The Secret Saturdays, Adventure Time, Generator Rex, Sym-Bionic Titan, and of course The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy) gather and make an aliance so they can stop this grave danger. Relation with Billy & Mandy The Billy and Mandy universe has joined with the world of the rest of Cartoon Network series, creating to the Cartoon Network Universe, but has only been joined the city of Endsville. Another connection are various characters and items that are shown below. Characters NPC File:Billy_FusionFall.png|Billy File:Mandy_FusionFall.png|Mandy File:Grim_FusionFall.png|The Grim Reaper File:Hoss_FusionFall.png|Hoss Delgado File:Dracula_FusionFall.png|Dracula File:Jeff_FusionFall.png|Jeff File:Fred Fredburger_FusionFall.png|Fred Fredburger File:Thromnambular_FusionFall.png|Thromnambular File:Ghost Duck.png|Ghost Duck File:Hector Helmet.png|Hector Con Carne Nanos The Nanos are one of the main components of FusionFall leveling system. They are miniature versions of the characters in the series designed to help the player through various means.They are the strongest weapon against fusion. Itselfs are made by fusion Matter and Imaginary Energy to stabilize them. Then the Nanos in the series that appear in FusionFall. File:Billy_Nano.png|Billy File:Mandy_Nano.png|Mandy File:Grim_Nano.png|The Grim Reaper Items Then, the objects of the series appearing in FusionFall. (It may be incomplete) Weapons Thrown Image:Spider Egg.png|Spider Egg Image:Shrunken Heads.png|Shrunken Heads Image:Apple of Discord.png|Apple of Discord Image:Pewter Apple of Discord.png|Pewter Apple of Discord Image:Brass Apple of Discord.png|Brass Apple of Discord Image:Custom Apple of Discord.png|Custom Apple of Discord Image:Dark Apple of Discord.png|Dark Apple of Discord Melee Image:Aluminum Endsville Slugger.png|Aluminum Endsville Slugger Image:Composite Endsville Slugger.png|Composite Endsville Slugger Image:Black Knight Sword.png|Black Knight Sword Image:Super Endsville Slugger.png|Super Endsville Slugger Image:Scythe, Jr..png|Scythe, Jr. Image:MVP Endsville Slugger.png|MVP Endsville Slugger Pistols Image:Hot Pants Ray Gun.png|Hot Pants Ray Gun Armors Body Image:Underfist Shirt.png|Underfist Shirt Image:Skeleton Shirt.png|Skeleton Shirt Legs Image:Underfist Pants.png|Underfist Pants Image:Skeleton Pants.png|Skeleton Pants Shoes Image:Underfist Boots.png|Underfist Boots Image:Skeleton Shoes.png|Skeleton Shoes Image:Boskov Shoes.png|Boskov Shoes Accesories Backpacks Image:Dracula Cloak.png|Dracula Cloak Image:Nergal Tendrils.png|Nergal Tendrils Glasses Image:Billy Nose.png|Billy Nose Image:Skull Mask.png|Skull Mask Hats Image:Evil Clown Head.png|Evil Clown Head Image:Chicken Hat.png|Chicken Hat Image:Tangelo Colander.png|Tangelo Colander Image:Jeff Helmet.png|Jeff Helmet Image:Hector Helmet.png|Hector Helmet Image:Scurvy Day Helmet.png|Scurvy Day Helmet Image:Fred Fredburger Mask.png|Fred Fredburger Mask External links * Official site * [http://fusionfall.wikia.com/wiki/FusionFall_Wiki Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Wiki] es:Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover characters Category:Games